


Oh Promise Me

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Community: Fic Rush, Honeymoon, M/M, Porn Battle, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts used: lazy, sunshine, sweat, lick, resignation, champagne, perfect, touch, skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



St. Croix. Everything the website promised. Pristine beach, blindingly white in the bright sunshine; clear turquoise water; palm trees and tropical breezes and blue, blue sky.

Their cottage is small. Kitchen appliances sit against one wall. Opposite is a king-size bed. A small table with two chairs sits on the kitchen side of the front door. A dresser sits nearer the bed. Opposite is the bathroom and the door to their private patio.

Only twenty steps from their front porch to the beach. The view through the screen door is reflected in the large mirror that hangs over the head of the bed. Daniel can't stop staring at it as he unpacks their bags. Jack takes what he unpacks and stores it away in the dresser, whistling as he goes.

Daniel takes their toiletries into the bathroom, taking a moment to dig out the sunscreen. When he comes out, Jack is at the table, opening the bottle of complimentary champagne from the management of the resort. "It's not even noon," Daniel protests, not meaning a word of it.

"We'll save the rum for after noon," Jack says, pouring two glasses.

Daniel tosses the sunscreen onto the bed, kicks off his sandals, and pulls his shirt off over his head. He accepts a glass from Jack and nods toward the sunscreen. "Do me?"

"Honey, I thought you'd never ask," Jack drawls, eyes glinting.

"Not what I meant. And you know it."

"But?"

Daniel sips, licks champagne from his lips. "But now that you bring it up."

"Oh, is it up?" Jack smiles serenely.

"It's awake and starting to take an interest in the proceedings, yes."

Jack drains his glass of champagne with a flourish. "Unpacking, champagne, sex with my new husband." He takes Daniel's half-full glass and sets them both down. "Maybe a little nap. A shower. Swim trunks and the beach?"

"Don't forget the sunscreen."

"I'll do you, baby, fear not."

"Are you going to spend our entire honeymoon calling me sweet little names?"

"Probably." Jack pulls him close, pressing their hips together. "Mmm."

"Mmm," Daniel agrees, putting a hand to Jack's cheek and kissing him deeply.

They have all the time in the world, for once, but no one would ever know it from the way their clothing comes flying off, or from the speed with which they hit the bed, or from the nearly frantic way they clutch at each other as they roll back and forth, rubbing and thrusting, panting… "Wait, wait, wait," Daniel gasps, pushing away.

Jack gives a heartfelt groan and flops onto his back. "It's okay, doll, we're married now."

Daniel snorts.

Jack reaches over and strokes his thigh. "What?"

"Just…" Daniel waves a hand to encompass the room, the view they're no longer looking at, the beach and the sky and the ocean outside their door. It's the hand with his wedding band. He waves it again to encompass that, too.

"Go slow?"

And so they do.

The salt tang in the air mingles with the salt of Jack's skin. The crash of waves supplies a soundtrack to back up their moans and sighs. They lie head-to-toe. The air is warm and humid. So is Jack's mouth on Daniel's cock.

Daniel licks along Jack's shaft, gathers more spit and does it again. He caresses Jack's stomach. Jack strokes his hip, pulls back his head, works Daniel's cock with his hand, bites his inner thigh softly.

Daniel catches his eye and holds the gaze as he begins to swallow Jack's length. Jack murmurs something approving and returns the favor. Jack's cock is deeply familiar in Daniel's mouth, but when a bird that sounds like it's practically in the room with them utters noisy reminders that Colorado and D.C. are far away, each well-loved bump and vein and ridge feels, for a second, new. As new as his wedding band. He rolls Jack's balls with his left hand and wonders if Jack can feel the hard circle of gold against his sensitive sac.

Jack nuzzles against Daniel's balls, slathers them with saliva and licks them hard, while his hand begins to jerk Daniel's cock in earnest. Daniel applies a little more suction, but keeps the movement of his head and mouth slow. The sounds of the ocean fade away as he concentrates on the sounds Jack's hand is making against his skin, and the wet, gulping sounds he's making around Jack's cock.

Jack returns his mouth to Daniel's cock and rubs a knuckle behind his balls. Daniel shifts his upper leg to give Jack plenty of room, and picks up his pace. Soon the surge of his own blood is the only sound he hears, as his heartbeat quickens in anticipation. The knuckle is pressing against his perineum now, and Jack's twisting the base of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head, now swallowing deep again.

Daniel grabs Jack's ass and squeezes. Reaches up and lightly scratches a path down Jack's lower back and into the top of his cleft. Jack's ass clenches, and he makes a muffled sound almost of pain. It isn't pain, and if it were, it would be the good kind. Daniel scratches again, delicately.

Daniel's cock slides out as Jack's head jerks back and his mouth opens in a wide grimace. He's coming. Daniel milks him with his right hand and seals his mouth into place. 

He doesn't miss a drop. Ever, if he can help it.

Jack's a little more careless, but Daniel can't blame him. It makes a difference who comes first. And Jack with come on his chin is a beautiful sight, hovering over him, smiling in that sleepy, relaxed, glowing way.

They doze. Daniel really doesn't want to wake up.

"Come on, sweetcakes. You can nap in the sunshine. Race you to the shower."

Daniel lets Jack win.

They get into their trunks, after, and take turns putting sunscreen on each other's backs. Daniel loves to touch Jack like this. Of course, he loves touching Jack, period, but this sort of non-sexual touching… Well, it's love, is what it is.

He feels very married.

Later, relaxing in their lounge chairs, champagne in a bucket between them, Jack adjusts his sunglasses and sighs. "I should have put in my resignation years ago."

Daniel murmurs agreement. He shifts into a more comfortable position and closes his eyes. He can hear the breeze playing in the palm trees, the sound of women's laughter from down the beach, the shush-shush-shush of the tide. He feels prickles of sweat at his hairline, feels the sun baking into his bones.

He feels gloriously lazy.

St. Croix. Everything the website promised.

It's perfect.


End file.
